No Ordinary Superheroes
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: Set after the season finale: My take on what should happen next! No Flames, please! Spoilers for Season One, T for Language!
1. No Ordinary Problem

**Summary: Since No Ordinary Family was cancelled, I am writing my own second season! I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, then don't review!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE!**

**A/N I apologize to my readers: I have not updated "Returns" lately, I apologize, and promise to update next week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No Ordinary Family, it's characters, or any of that other stuff. The only thing I own is my own made-up characters! And my turkey sandwich. *chews***

_"The Government needs your family's help."_

They were taken to the top secret military headquarters. The Powells (Jim, Stephanie, Daphne and JJ), along with Joshua, were all there. Katie and the new baby were at home, resting.

The military headquarters was like an evil scientist's lair. There was a lab (much larger than Global Tech's, to Stephanie's bewilderment), and a monitoring room (like George's garage, only a hundred times bigger).

Special Agent Hawkins, who had shown up at the Powell's door, asking for help, concluded the tour. For reasons unknown to the Powells, George hadn't answered his phone, emails or text messages. He hadn't shown up to work the following day, nor had he been at his home when the NSA agents had gone looking for him. Now, the agents were on their way to Amanda Grayson's home, assuming that George had…"spent the night" with his girlfriend.

"Now, If you'll please step into the control room, we can begin." Hawkins said, gesturing for the group to enter the "Control Room." Jim hesitantly stepped inside. The others followed suit.

"This is our criminal database/entry room." He continued. "So far, we've calculated which eighty criminals were on the plane. All we need now is," Hawkins turned to look at JJ and Stephanie. " you."

Jim tensed. He had been worried the entire time, and he nearly jumped out of his bulletproof skin at this statement. "What do you mean you need _them?_" the father asked.

Hawkins noticed the man's furrowed brow and worried expression. "I mean we need Stephanie's knowledge of the trilsettum coronis and, with JJ's little…_gift_, we can calculate the suspects reaction to the serum in question. You can do that, can't you?" Hawkins looked to the teenage boy, asking for a verification.

JJ nodded. "Well, if you have the person in question's health records and a blood sample, it really wouldn't be very difficult to determinate said person's DNA reception of the trilsettum." JJ continued rambling large words, explaining just how to do...whatever he had just said. When he finished, Hawkins sat the boy and his mother down at two computers. Hawkins typed in several passwords and the list of convicts appeared on the screen. Daphne whistled. "We're gonna' have to catch all o' these guys?"

Jim nodded. "I think so, Daph." Stephanie began listing off the names of criminals, while JJ began writing down some random notes. Stephanie stopped all of a sudden. Daphne looked at her mother, then to the monitor. "Oh, no." was all she said.

Jim leaned over his wife's shoulder. 'Oh, no' was right. About halfway through the list were several names that none of them had been expecting:

_Winnick, Lucas_

_Morrow, Victoria_

_Minor, Roy_

**I'm leaving you guys at a cliffy for now! I'll post more soon!**_  
><em>


	2. No Ordinary Attack

Summary: Since No Ordinary Family was cancelled, I am writing my own second season! I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, then don't review!

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE!

A/N I apologize to my readers: I have not updated "Returns" lately, I apologize, and promise to update next week!

Disclaimer: I do not own No Ordinary Family, it's characters, or any of that other stuff. The only thing I own is my own made-up characters! And my turkey sandwich. *chews*

Stephanie's hand immediately flew to her stomach, which was understandable. Winnick had nearly killed her just weeks before, and she still had the five scars on her stomach to prove it.

Joshua, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. "Victoria was on the plane. She must have headed there right after she left."

JJ turned around and stared at the Watcher. "What do you mean?"

Joshua realized that he hadn't told the Powells about Victoria's little 'visit.' "Victoria went to Katie's place, pretended to be me, then left when I showed up."

Daphne glared at him. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" she asked him.

"It just didn't come to mind. I was kind of busy thinking about the new baby."

Stephanie 'aww'ed and looked back at the screen. With a small shiver, she continued reading off the information. They finished the list after about an hour and a half. JJ and his mother stood, stretched, and walked over to the control panel. Jim pressed the PA button. "We're finished in here." He said into it.

"We're coming." Was the muffled reply.

Agent Jones and Agent Hawkins both stepped inside. JJ handed them his twelve-page stack of notes. The two NSA agents looked at it for a moment, then back at JJ. Then to the paper, then back at JJ.

"Is there a problem?" Joshua asked.

"No." Jones answered. "But, there is a…very…unfortunate…circumstance."

"Translation?" Daphne asked.

"We've located your friend George. He's got quite a story to tell you."

Jim's eyes opened widely. "At least you finally found him. Where is he?"

They were led outside and into an interrogation room. George sat at a metal table, looking both worried and anxious. He jumped up when he saw Jim. "Jim-bo! Glad to see that yur' not being prodded under a microscope!"Jim greeted his friend and looked to Agent Hawkins. "So…where were you last night?"

George's face fell. "Oh. Um…you know about the plane crash, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well…I was in it."

Silence.

"I..um..I can…" he finally just sighed and sat back down at the table. The next minute, he was gone. Jim looked around the room, but there was no sign of George. The interrogation room door opened, and the man stepped inside. "I can teleport."

All of a sudden, red lights were flashing! Sirens wailed and people were bustling about. Hawkins grabbed his radio, which was spouting out a whole lot of static and voices.

"We have a Code Four in Pacific Bay-Unidentified super at the mid-town bus station. Send in the Powells."

The family gulped in unison. It was Super Time.

**I'm not posting another chapter until I have five reviews! Review!**

**************TIME TRAVEL***************  
><strong>

**Sorry readers, I abandoned this story a while ago! If anybody wants to continue it for me, all credit is yours, so do as you please! To be honest, I can't even remember, like, ANYTHING from No Ordinary Family. I think I just got over its cancellation. I'm sorry if I led you on. I am calling this story complete. Do with it what you may.  
><strong>

**************Hops in the time machine and disappears***************  
><strong>


End file.
